Perspectives
by Rene95
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a stylish man who has two children with ex-husband David Karofsky, in-between acting jobs, and desperate for a fresh start. A successful but directionless artist Blaine Anderson soon comes into the picture. Will their friendship blossom into something beautiful or will Kurt's repressed feelings for his ex-husband spoil something new? (Mpreg briefly)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Readers, both new and returning, welcome. My name is Zane Rene, formally known as Rene95 here on ff. I have been writing on ff since 2012, and only recently revisited my account.

This is my new story, Perspectives feautring the amazing Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, and David Karofsky.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Perspectives_: A Story by Rene95

Trigger warnings: Divorce, loyalty issues

Chapter 1: Christmastime in the City

* * *

Twinkled lights hung from building to building The evening air felt frosty; the perfect winter might. Large and leafy Christmas trees towered above the heads of Kurt Hummel and his two daughters, Rhea and Diana, who all walked hand in hand down the busy street. Snow fell lightly, dancing along their cheeks and chins.

Happiness appeared to surround the quaint family of three. Everything seemed perfect. And everything could be. But it's not.

_Only one thing would make this complete. _Kurt thinks, looking down at his girls.

Kurt could picture this moment precisely, almost as if it were happening at the same time he walked with Rhea and Diana, fighting the blistering wind to hear the beautiful horn bands play the annoying Christmas music that Kurt only pretended to like. Last year, around this same time, plagues Kurt's memory...

_David's hands were full; one hand with Diana's, the other with Kurt's. Rhea bounced ahead of them, but not too far. David could still wrap her in a bear hug or throw her over his shoulder if need be. Rhea was the advernteous one, Diana was the practical one. Twins. Kurt's dream. David's pretend nightmare. _

_Snowflakes land on David's eyelashes and Kurt cannot help but to kiss them off. It was all too perfect. Christmas in New York with the family of his dreams. Not to mention the job of his dreams on_ Wicked. What_ could possibly go wrong? _

Yeah, Kurt, what could possibly go wrong?

Kurt shook his head to clear it. He should not have been thinking of his soon to be ex-husband right now. It was Kurt's weekend with the girls. His last weekend before Christmas; David was taking their children back to Lima, Ohio for the rest of their winter break. They would be so far away.

"Come here girls, get in front of this tree. I want a photo!" Kurt kissed Diana on the head and pushed them gently towards the beautfully decorated holiday tree. Red ribbon, dove ornaments, faux snow and more decorated its pine needles. The smell of evergreen filled Kurt's nose, causing him to exhale as he lifted up his phone for the photograph.

"Say CHEESE!"

The girls smile their iconic toothy grins and Kurt is pleased with the outcome. He opens his messages with Dave. He sends the photos.

The trio continued their venture through the busy streets and eventually, their favorite Starbucks came into plain sight. They unanimously decided that a hot chocolate reward was due, and they made their way into the small and warm coffee shop.

Extra whipped cream for Diana, no whipped cream for Rhea, and chocolate swirl on Kurt's. The gym would hear about this tomorrow.

"Let's talk about something we are excited for this Christmas," Kurt prompted as he took a gulp of his beverage. "Winter is here and it's cold,"

"UHHHHH I'm excited for presents and Grandma." Rhea licked some of the liquid that fell down her cup. Grandma. David's mother.

Hurt.

"How fun! I'm excited for that too," Kurt agreed, blinking away the tears that formed. _This is a happy time of year._ He had to remind himself.

Or at least it should be.

"What about you, pumpkin?" Kurt looks to Diana, hoping she will steer the conversation away from his ex-husband. He knows it is not fair to them. David is their father, and his and Kurt's decision of ending their marriage should not affect their children's love and admiration for their Daddy. Kurt knew this. He just...needed a reminder sometimes.

Kurt understood that his divorce would be hard on the children. He and David have not exactly told their four-year-olds that they ended their marriage. The men wanted to wait until the holidays were over; the fun shouldn't be spoiled because of their failing marriage. Just one more Christmas together. For the girls. For their family. They were technically still married, but calling David his ex husband now made it easier to cope.

Would anything really make it _easy _to cope?

Kurt guessed not.

Their decision to wait to spill the truth until after Christmas came naturally to Kurt. Though he could not shake the fact that he was lying to his children, he was pleased. He wanted to give them one more Christmas of...normal. Not separate houses, not mutually exclusive celebrations with different families. Saving the news until the holidays were over made the most sense to Kurt. David, however, disagreed. He was not pleased with pretending like their issues were not there simply because it was Christmas. He abided by Kurt's wishes, and decided not to tell his children yet.

David knew that it was only a matter of time before Kurt comes up with another excuse to wait to tell the girls.

"I want cake and hugs from you and daddy!" Diana responded. Kurt smiles.

"I want that too." He agreed, nestling into her shoulder.

Before Kurt sat up again, hot liquid gushed over his lap and feet, causing him to sneer in pain. "AH!" He shrieked.

"Oh my god oh my god! I'm so sorry! Here, take this!" A stranger's panicked voice said. Kurt looks up and sees a dark-haired man frantically putting what seemed like thousands of paper napkins on his lap to mop up the mess.

"Hey, stop. It's okay. I can handle it." Kurt took the napkins from the man and began to clean himself up. "It's really okay, I have two kids. This wouldn't be the first time something like this happened." All the while Rhea giggled with glee while Diana tried her best to help her father pat the stain away. "Thanks for helping me, sweetie. I'm glad you think it's so funny, Rhea." Kurt said, sarcastically.

"Oh man, I really am sorry. I've literally never done this before." The stranger stood there awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "Can I buy you three one more round of hot chocolate to make up for my tragic mistake?"

"What's a round?" Diana asked.

"What's tragic?" Rhea said.

"Round is like, well, another go! Like, instead of saying "would you like one more hot chocolate, someone could say, "would you like another round?" Just like Mr...?"

"Oh. Blaine." Blaine responded.

"Right. Just like Mr. Blaine said. Now Diana, would you like to answer his question?" Kurt asked. There was never a wrong place to teach his daughters something new.

"UM! YES." Diana squealed with delight.

"Perfect,"

"Mr. Blaine, before you buy our next round, would you like to explain to my daughter what "tragic" means?" Kurt asked Blaine with a raised eyebrow.

"Er, certainly. Miss...?"

"RHEA!"

"Well, Miss Rhea, tragic means very bad. Something horrible. It was a horrible, or tragic, mistake to have accidentally spilled my dark roast on your father's nice jeans."

Rhea looks at him, looks at her father, and then back at Blaine. "Oh. Well, was it an accident?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hm." Is the only response the now infamous Mr. Blaine receives before Rhea begins chatting with Diana. Blaine chuckles, and then glances at Kurt.

"Do you have a name?" Blaine asks, his voice sounding like warm caramel. Kurt loves warm caramel.

"Ha,yes. It's Kurt. Kurt Hummel-Karofsky." Kurt choked on the Karofsky part. Blaine pulls out his phone, orders four hot chocolates on the Starbucks app, then puts his phone away again.

"Married." It is not a question.

"Married." Kurt confirms.

"A shame. I'd love to do hot chocolate with my new friends again sometime. Maybe your wife could tag along."

"My wife wouldn't be available, but my husband might." Kurt giggles, covering his mouth.

"My mistake. Not my first one of the night, I'll add." Blaine rubs his eyes. "I am great at first impressions, can't you tell?"

"Absolutely. Consider me impressed."

"BLAINE!"

"Oop, that's me!" Blaine hops up and grabs the new drinks for the table. He sits one in front of everyone at the table.

"What do we say, girls?" Kurt prompts.

"THANK YOU!" The girls shout, almost simultaneously.

"I think I'll take mine to go. Have a pretty big deadline coming up, and I am going to have to run on a sugar rush now instead of a cafeine high." Blaine says. He sticks out his hand to each girl.

"Goodbye ladies."

He looks at Kurt with beautiful, hazel eyes. Blaine winks and holds out his hand. "Pleasure meeting you, Kurt. Sorry about the pants."

"Goodbye, Blaine." Kurt says with a smile.

As soon as their. new gentleman friend exits the cafe, Kurt's heart sinks back to reality. He told Blaine that he was married. Was he? Did he just lie to this new friend of his? Kurt's heart feels a little comfort in knowing that for those short fifteen minutes that Blaine sat with them, he never once thought about David. Hardly even when Blaine asked about his marital status.

Kurt announces it is time to go, so the trio races to see who can throw all the trash away first. As soon as the tasks are completed, Kurt joins his daughters hand-in-hand and they brace the cold once more.

The walk to the subway was bitter. The trees and their branches are covered with a fresh layer of fallen snow, as is the ground and subway railings. The ride home was uneventful; Kurt always found himself grateful for an uneventful ride on the train. They made it home, Kurt tucked his kids into bed, and he himself went to his bedroom. David stood at the chest of drawers.

"Oh, sorry. I was just getting some underwear."

Kurt stood in the doorway, watching him. "It's okay. It's still your house."

"Right,"

It was awkward, Kurt wouldn't deny that. It was so painful. So painful and completely awkward. So unlike his marriage, even a year ago. What had they become?

The bedroom was not the same without David's touch. David moved to the guest room a couple of weeks ago, right after he told Kurt he wanted a divorce. Kurt was devastated.

It was all so hard.

"Did you have fun with our girls?" David asked, sitting down at the end of the bed.

"We had a wonderful time." Kurt said. "They asked about you the whole time. Why you did not come." Kurt crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway, still having not completely entered the building.

"What did you say?"

"I told them you had to work."

"You're lying to our children." David had this horrible habit of saying highly offensive things with a completely straight face. He never raised his voice anymore. Never yelled at Kurt. Just calmly accused him.

Kurt could feel himself breaking. "How?"

"I'm not here working. I'm packing my shit."

"That's some type of work, I suppose."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Kurt."

Kurt didn't reply. He just looked at the floor, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Kurt, shit. I'm sorry."

Kurt didn't look up.

David slid his elbows over his knees and joined Kurt in staring at the carpet.

"I never wanted this. I never wanted to break up." Kurt finally broke the silence. "I never wanted to not be your husband anymore. Being your husband was the greatest joy of my life, next to my children."

"Did you think of us when you fucked him?" David looked at Kurt with tears in his eye. "Huh?"

Kurt was silent.

"Well?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Exactly." David said. "So yeah, I'm sorry my children asked about me and I wasn't there on our annual Christmas in the City outing. But seeing you physically makes me sick. Being around you makes want to vomit."

"Right."

"You're so reserved about it, too. Why can't you just tell me! Tell me what happened! What did I do so wrong that made you want to betray me like this, Kurt?"

Kurt bit his lip. If only he could tell David. "I...you..." Kurt stuttered. "I love you."

"That's rich." David was sweating. Or was he just crying? It was too much to tell. "I had to go through your phone and see a text that read _Had fun last night, baby. Why don't you hmu next time._ You didn't think I would find out about you doing other dudes?"

"I didn't think you would find out." Kurt felt so ashamed. So lost. He betrayed his husband in the worst way possible, and now paid the price. If only David knew the truth.

Now would be a perfect time to tell him. But he couldn't muster it.

"David?"

"What, Kurt?"

"I...I'm sorry."

"That's a start, I guess."

* * *

A/N: EEEEEEEEEK. First chapter DONE! YUUUUM. It's juicy. I also decided to change the rating to M. I just curse too damn much. Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

_Perspectives_

By Rene95

Chapter 2

Trigger warning: discussion of rape

* * *

David Karofsky's emotions swirled furiously for the last two months. Through his stress and anxiety, he noted three main concerns right now, each of which laid an utterly an incredibly heaving bearing on his heart.

First, his children. Rhea and Diana were the little lights of his life; their birth saved David in a sense. He was lost before. Kurt and David's past was less than perfect. Kurt managed to forgive David of a lot. Back in high school, David's bullying and harassment of Kurt caused a lot of turmoil and overall hatred for each other. There were certainly other aspects to why David did what he did, and none of them were valid reasons. But after therapy for both, a few years not speaking, and an accidental meeting in a bar while Kurt was home for Thanksgiving, the two managed to talk through their differences. Kurt couldn't help but fall in love with the new David that sat on the neighboring bar stool. David couldn't help but to still feel the spark when he looked at the glowing man.

David hated how he acted in the past. He absolutely hated it. He felt like less than a man for how he tormented Kurt. Kurt opened up to him about it and that made David feel worse, but overall, he was glad Kurt decided to be open about the depression David aided with his behavior. Kurt was in a dark place his sophomore year of high school, and it took a lot to pull himself out of that darkness. But he did.

Thus, their relationship bloomed and blossomed.

The way David viewed it, Kurt saved him from a life of self-hatred, misery, and more. But his daughters made him want to save himself. Putting his children through a divorce was on the top of the list of shit he wanted absolutely nothing to do with. It was a reality for him though. He tried to see the bright side; the girls were young and could get used to the separation easier. But was that really a bright side? No child should have to go through what they were about to go through. David's mother left the family when he was 9 years old. Sure, he was young, but age made nothing about that situation easier or better.

His second priority was his housing. Where the fuck was he going to live? David was a successful but small sports writer for a local newspaper. He could never afford rent in New York City by himself. He hated to admit it, but he relied on Kurt's income. He would absolutely have to bring this up in court, and he was not looking forward to it.

Third and final, his priority was still Kurt. David loved Kurt more than anything on Earth. Even now. Even after Kurt betrayed him. The couple went through so much in the many years they knew each other, and it felt like a wrecking ball was taken to the life they built together. This whole mess of a two-month span had been the most confusing and detrimental two months of his life. The man he would do absolutely anything for betrayed him. What was worse than the betrayal was the shock. David never sensed anything, and he prided himself on his gut feelings. Where were the signs? Where were the secret phone calls? The only text was a nasty "had a great time" from an unsaved number. Where was the secret relationship David was so desperate to find? He knew Kurt enough to know he didn't do one-night stands.

Or did he know him well enough?

Kurt's mental health was clearly in the garbage. He was never the same after the hook-up with the stranger. But why would Kurt be doing well? He ruined his marriage. He ruined his family. He caused nothing but hell on Earth for them.

And for the love of God, why the hell didn't Kurt defend himself?

Why would Kurt just let David take his shots at him? Let David call him out with absolutely no defense? Even though Kurt was in the wrong, he could have at least provided some sort of an explanation, or some type of response? Anything. David was desperate; desperate for answers, for his old life back, and god, to fuck his husband.

Or, soon-to-be ex-husband.

Truth be told, David wanted nothing more than to have gone with his family yesterday. He wanted nothing more than to be shivering cold and walking the New York streets with his husband and children. It was an intense internal battle. The person David wanted to be with most in the world was exactly the person who pushed him away. It was hard. So. Damn. Hard.

Life fucking sucked and this wasn't how Dave expected to welcome his thirty's. His birthday was only two hours away.

David knew he needed to finish packing so he could move out of the house he and Kurt purchased together just three years prior. He stared at the near-empty suitcase on the guest bed. His bed now. He'd been avoiding packing.

David was thrown from his thoughts as he heard the front door open, Kurt come inside, throw his keys in the bowl, and his bag by the table. Typical. David tried not to smile. The girls were with a family friend, Rachel Berry. Rachel was Kurt's best friend. She'd been acting like she knew _something _was going on, but David honestly had no idea what Kurt had or had not told her. He was afraid to ask. Rachel insisted on taking the children this weekend so the two could have some "alone-time" for David's birthday. Kurt complied. David said nothing.

Kurt was always an amazing actor. Plus, Rachel loved the twins more than she loved anything in the world, including herself. A big step for her.

"Anything for my nieces," She'd always say, even though she and Kurt were not related. David always admired their friendship and it was nice to have a babysitter at their connivence. Rachel still had a few problems with David and his rocky past, even now that they were all almost in their thirty's. David never held this against her. His therapist always told him that some people take longer than others to forgive.

Despite Rachel's nagging issues with David, she still showed up at their wedding, came to the birth of their daughters, and did virtually everything she could to support the family of four. David and Kurt knew it was all because she loved them but also there was one pending factor of her support and devotion that no one discussed but everyone knew. Her husband, Finn, died tragically, and she'd never really moved on. She had so much love still to give, and the men found themselves happy to allow her to devote her time to them.

What fucking time was it? David promised himself he wouldn't be here when Kurt got home from whatever the fuck he does all day just so they could successfully avoid Kurt having to wish him a happy birthday. Kurt had been out of work for awhile.

For two months. Their whole...problem time.

Dammit.

David knew he should try and talk to him. But everything ended in David getting so angry. He'd never truly show it though. He would never do to Kurt in adulthood what he did when he was a child. He wasn't a bully. David had grown out of that.

God, David missed Kurt so much.

He just wanted some fucking answers. That's it. Just wanted to know what was going through Kurt's head. When did Kurt stop talking to him? When did Kurt become so...fragile? So relentless with his distance? So mind-boggling?

Answers. That's all David wanted. But would he ever get them? He admitted that he was doubtful.

The rest of the eve of David's birthday was simply awkward. It was basically just a night of Kurt and David trying their best to avoid each other. And failing. Miserably.

David needed to pee. This was New York City; they lived in a one bathroom house. The closest bathroom was the sketchy bakery that was down the block and David had no desire to go there at midnight.

Dave gave Kurt the master bedroom because of his own personal urgency to just _get away _from Kurt. He planned on moving out sooner, honestly. That of course, had been a fight. There was nothing left for David in New York, so he decided he would move back to Lima, Ohio. He had a few friends there from college, and he'd been dying to open a record store.

They would figure out the children and their split time at another date, David supposed.

Kurt broke down. It wasn't fair that David was planning on moving, and it wasn't fair that he would have to constantly make his girls be traveling. There had to be another way.

David had grown into being a very confident man. He was confident in his decisions. He wanted this. Of course he loved the big city, and he loved his family. But what were fresh starts if you stayed where you were?

He really had to pee.

Kurt was probably asleep by now, all he had to do was sneak in, creep past the bed, and slip into the bathroom. That was it. David wasn't a quiet guy. He was a bulky man who could necessarily "step lightly." He was a loud man, wasn't much else about it. He would have to try his absolute best to be quiet.

Kurt never exited the room in the two hours he'd been home.

_Happy birthday, Dave. _David thought, and opened the door. Kurt was reading on the bed, awake.

"Dave," Kurt said, sitting up, rapidly. He shoved the book behind the pillow and it fell to the floor.

"Hi. I need to go to the bathroom." David said. "Reading porn or something?"

"Right,"

David walked past Kurt, trying not to make eye contact with him. He did his business, washed his hands, and came back out again.

"Sorry," He grumbled, avoiding eye contact with Kurt. He stopped right in front of the bedroom door and looked down at the floor. He wanted to say something to Kurt. Anything. However, before he could, something caught his eye. The book Kurt was reading, forgotten on the floor. He studied the title.

"Surviving Sexual Assault: Moving on" By Richard Porter.

Sexual assault.

David looked up at Kurt, who had noticed his lingering.

"It's fine, David. You're fine. Did you need something?"

David started sweating and feeling extremely anxious, and he bent over to pick up the book. "Kurt, why are you reading this?" Kurt's eyes met David's. He quickly snatched the book and pushed it under his pillow and looked away. It stayed put this time.

No response.

"Kurt," David said, firmly.

"I, er, don't know?" Kurt offered, knowing David woudn't buy it.

"I've never seen this book in our house before, Kurt. When did you buy it?"

"T-two months ago," Kurt croaked. He looked away. He wouldn't meet David's eyes. Kurt's breathing picked up and a cold sweat broke over his brows.

David felt as if he was going to vomit. His eyes started burning with sweat and tears. His brain was swirling and it felt like TV static. What the hell was going on?

"Kurt."

"What, David?"

"Did I get it all wrong?"

* * *

**AN: Is anyone ready for more? I sure am hahaha. **


End file.
